Isle of Monkeys
The Isle of Monkeys is described as a nigh unreachable island paradise and has twice been the base of operations for the fearsome Demon-Zombie-Ghost-Pirate LeChuck's nefarious plans. Due to this, it was also the location of the highly popular Big Whoop amusement park for a time. Despite its name, a significant population of monkeys is only seen on the island at temporary intervals. The island has three distinct wings as well as a heavily forested area to its south. Located at the west end of the island is the volcano which has been mostly dormant but recently became active. It is the location of Herman Toothrot's "fort" until he is forced to move away. The eruption also separates the island in half by a stream of lava, along what had been a mountain-line. Allegro Rasputin (a ghost priest) has built The First Church of LeChuck on the volcano. Located at the east end of the island is a clearing around the famous and ancient Giant Monkey Head. The north end of the island is home to the Cannibals of the Isle of Monkeys until the Big Whoop amusement park forces them to relocate to Blood Island. After the abandonment of the amusement park, the village had been taken over by monkeys for the 'great summoning', which foreshadowed the epic battle to come. History and Legend The island was the primary location for the adventures of Guybrush Threepwood, a mighty pirate, who made his way to LeChuck's lair located beneath the island, through the Caverns of Meat underneath the Giant Monkey Head. At this point the island was split by a mountain-line and Guybrush could only reach the north end of the island once he retrieved the oars for the rowboat on the southernmost beach. There were notes and clues for him scattered about the island's numerous beaches, mostly complaints from the Cannibals and Herman toward each other and LeChuck. The only other known inhabitant of the island is a helpful grey monkey. It is said that Dinky Island and the Isle of Monkeys are connected by a series of underground tunnels (where the confrontation between Guybrush and LeChuck took place). However, Dinky Island is also seen to be off the coast of Lucre Island (see Dinky Island). The amusement park on the Isle of Monkeys was said to contain magical spells, bumper cars, a weenie stand, and the Rollercoaster of Death. Later, perhaps as a form of worship to the great LeChuck, a lava log-flume ride was built by Allegro Rasputin on the remains of the former amusement park. Guybrush winds up on the Isle of Monkeys once again after a gubernatorial fraud, where he had to return Herman's memory, defeat Jojo Jr. in Monkey Kombat, and find a way off the island. Residents *LeChuck *The Cannibals (later moved to Blood Island) *Bob *Jojo Sr. *Dinghy Dog™ *Monty Meringue™ *Wharf Rat™ *Allegro Rasputin For the Great Summoning: *Jojo Jr. *Timmy the Monkey *Pongo (presumed) *Floppo the Former Bouncer Monkey (presumed) Category:Places Category:Legends